Let's Just Blame It On Summer
by gertrudethegreat
Summary: Bordie fic 'cause there isn't any on her, except maybe one or two. Please R n' R if you want me to keep writing. T for now. Slash!


I'm not so sure about this one...if you like it, please review telling me to continue it! I don't think it's that great...

DISCLAIM (man, I really gotta get into the habit of writing these): I no owney. Not mine. At all. Trust me.

No one really knows what I have to do with School of Rock. All the groupies ask, but they're usually drunk and don't remember. So they ask at the next concert, and the next, and the next.

Billy tries to understand, since he usually sits with me during the shows, but he really doesn't get it either. Computer science and software design weren't his electives this year.

Not that it was difficult, it wasn't. The graphics were basically the same for each show. I get a list of all the effects the place has and I modify my shows to suit the needs. It's not like anyone in the band cares, though, really. They're all so cocky now that we've made it fairly big. I'm the one that makes them look good. I make the shows amazing, not okay. No one appreciates. I sometimes think the only reason Billy hangs out with me is because I usually have some coke on hand.

Stop yelling! So what if I snort a little? Wait, that's not truthful. So what if I snort a lot? It's my life. I need something to numb it out. I know that Billy feels the same way; everyone else in the band doesn't know or thinks we're stupid for even trying it (coughSummercough). They're all just prudes.

Billy and Dewey entered my booth, just as I was finished setting up my laptop for tonight's show. This was a big show, sold out, so I had to be ready.

"Hey, Gordon, everything set up for tonight?" Dewey was cheerful, extra cheerful. How annoying.

"Yeah, everything's done. Just waiting for eight-thirty."

"Good. Great, actually. Y'know, I remember when you were just a small boy of the age of ten, playing around with graphics-"

"-when you basically stole our class to win twenty hundred dollars to pay your rent."

"Yes. Then. Now you're the sound-slash-lighting tech guy for a kickass rock band!"

"Dreams come true." My voice was dripping with sarcasm. Billy sniggered, getting it, but Dewey just stared at me with the bright face of a five-year-old. He said goodbye and left, leaving Billy and I on our own.

"Gordy, man. I'm so fucking bored. Everyone is wearing the shit from the show two weeks ago so I have nothing to do." He sat on the worn, black leather couch on the other side of the room, leaning back and stretching. His nice little white shirt rode up, exposing the slight abs Billy had grown into. Whoa, hello there Mr. My Cock. Glad to see you're awake. I sat down beside him, laptop in hand.

"You could...polish all the doorknobs in the theatre?" Oh, God, I walked into that one.

"I'd rather polish your doorknob," Billy said, gently pushing a hand dangerously far up my thigh. I turned back to my computer and fiddled with the malware, anything to not get a hard-on.

"Billy, I told you. I really can't have a boyfriend right now."

"And why not?" 

"Hmm, let's figure this out together, Sherlock. Maybe it's 'cause I'm still dating Eleni?"

"B-r-e-a-k up with her."

"Because my dad would literally kill me if he knew I was gay. He told me when he was young he used to, and I quote, beat the living shit out of those fags."

"Harsh. Do you have drugs? This conversation is making me need drugs."

"Don't you always need drugs, Billy? And no, I don't have anything. Summer made me promise to stop doing it at gigs. Something about getting sued for whatever."

"Damnit fuck. Why can't Summer just mind her own business?"

"Don't rag on her man, she's a tight-ass but she gets shit done. She runs this boat pretty damn proficiently, even if she has to ride us all sometimes."

"Yeah, when she'd rather being riding Zack. Captain of the SS Band-Of-Eighteen-Year-Old-Dumbshits-That-Try-To-Make-Decent-Music."

"If I make out with you will you shut up?"

"I can't talk with your tongue in my mouth, can I?" So I jumped him. Gently placing my laptop on the floor, I straddled him, perfect angle for thrusting. I placed slow, deliberate kisses on his neck. I worked my way up to his jaw and chin, then his lips. He forced his tongue in my mouth, which I honestly didn't mind, and battled with mine. We parted slightly, then rammed into each other again. It was all in all pretty violent kissing, with teeth smashing and tongues wrestling for dominance.

"Oh, for heaven's sake, get a room!" Summer squealed. Internally, I laughed. Externally, I tried to look shamed. "Gordon, obviously everything's a go if you have time for...that. Billy, everyone's dressed?"

"Aye aye, Captain." I snorted loudly and doubled over from laughing so hard. The fact that Billy said that with a straight face is so hilarious. Summer looked utterly confused, and that made the whole thing that much funnier.

"Well, then, we're having a band meeting in ten minutes for a pre-show whatever. Be fully clothed, mind you. And Eleni is looking for you, Gordon. You're pretty fucking lucky I don't tell her you're as queer as a three dollar bill."

"Yeah, and you're pretty fucking lucky I don't smoke in here. I'm not afraid to go there, honey." She rolled her eyes with a soft groan and left. I turned my attention back to Billy and kissed him softly one more time.

"We should go see what the hell Summer wants."

"That's what we should do. Now what we're going to do is a different story." Billy trailed off, smirking slightly at the possibilities.

"Honey, if we could, we would. But we can't. I have a feeling things are going to be insane at that meeting."

"No! Summer's stupid anyway. I'm staying." Billy threw a bitch fight. Like a princess. How fucking difficult.

"The Lady doth protest too much," I mumbled under my breath, before pressing my lips lightly to his. I stood to leave, taking three steps before he got up and followed me.

"Good boy," I said smugly. We left to find out what the hell Summer wanted.


End file.
